


Cosmic Shift

by totallyplatonicadultfriends



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicadultfriends/pseuds/totallyplatonicadultfriends
Summary: How it began all those years ago





	Cosmic Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b92b15a6ab8ae60170a54f9e30e1c46e/tumblr_inline_p664g6Tq9n1uhr19p_500.jpg) picture

“It’s just one fucking line! It’s not that hard!” 

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. She visibly flinched and turned her head away from him as the tears that had been building finally began to spill over, silently rolling down her cheeks one by one.

He’d walked into her house a few hours ago to find her fervently pacing across her living room reading lines from a script over and over again. She’d blown several scenes on set that day, missing her mark, forgetting her line, repeatedly laughing in the middle of a serious scene. They’d managed to get very little usable footage that day and everyone on set was short tempered and frustrated. 

He’d agreed to meet her at her place after wrap to run the next day’s lines in hopes that tomorrow would go smoother and he wouldn’t have to spend another fucking 16-hour day having to cut every thirty seconds. An hour later and they were still stuck on the first two pages of the script, with her stumbling over a single line in the middle of a monologue.

He sighed, his chest clenching with guilt. As exasperated as he was, he hated that made her cry. He knew how hard she tried, how nervous she was about bearing half the weight of the show, how much she felt the pressure of having to live up to expectations and constantly prove to everyone that she wasn’t a mistake. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. It’s okay, you’ll get it. I’ll run lines with you whenever you need until you do, okay?” He reached out to rub circles on her back, her tiny body shaking with sobs under his palm. “I know how hard this shit is, especially the first time around. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s not your fault. I’m just tired.”

She shook her head, her words tumbling out in a tear-clogged flood. “No, you should yell at me. I deserve it. It’s not okay. I’m a complete mess on set. I fucked up nearly every scene. They’re going to fire me.”

He slid closer and put his arm around her hunched shoulders, drawing her to him, trying to quell her trembling. He leaned his forehead against her temple. 

“They’re not going to fire you. I promise. You can do this. You’re an incredible actress. And that’s the hardest part. The line memorization, the blocking, the marks, those are all learnable things. You’ll get it. I’m here for you. I promise.”

She turned her head to look up at him, her eyes puffy and red and cheeks streaked with dried tears. He thumbed away a tear and she breathed slowly in an attempt to calm her ragged breaths. 

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”

He didn’t know who leaned in first. He didn’t know if he kissed her or she kissed him or if they somehow managed to meet right in the middle. He did know that, when their lips met, something cosmic shifted. He knew that her gasp of surprise melted into a sigh as she relaxed against him. He knew that the low little moan that slipped from her throat when he fisted his fingers in her hair and tugged made his dick jump. He knew that she somehow fit perfectly in his arms, like they were divinely designed for the express purpose of holding her.

She didn’t know how they ended up in her bed. She didn’t know who undressed who first or if they’d stripped themselves in the frantic heat of the moment. She did know that, when she looked into his eyes, it was the most at home she had ever felt. She knew that he felt so good inside her. She knew that all of the tension between them dissolved with each hard thrust of his hips into hers. She knew that she’d never loved her name more than when he was groaning it into her neck.

They didn’t know what this meant for them. They didn’t know what would happen if anyone ever found out. They didn’t know if this was a one time thing or the start of something more. All they knew is that everything had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@totallyplatonicadultfriends](www.totallyplatonicadultfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
